Harry's Little Secret
by princessOFdarkeness
Summary: Harry broke up with Ginny, big surprise. An even bigger surprise is who he's been secretly dating for years under everyone's nose! Can the relationship last once it's brought out of the shadows? Only time will tell.
1. Lies, Sneaking, And Greenhouse Snogging

Bonjour everyone! Okay, this is an idea I've thought about for a while and just now finally desided to write. Here you go hope you like it. It's meant to be a oneshot, but if people actaully like it I could add more chapters.

On with the show!

**Harry's Little Secret**

**By: princessOFdarkness**

(Harry POV)

"Come on Harry, I'm your best friend! You HAVE to tell me eventually, you know I will find out one way or the other." Ron weedled, dancing around me as we walked back from the Quidditch practice together. The rest of the team had run off hours ago, but Ron and I had hung around to get in some 'extra practice'. Or that's what I had told the team anyways when they asked why we were staying behind. More like Ron had pulled out a case of butterbeer in an attempt to drink away his many 'girl problems' while I prefered to fly around and around until my brain fell asleep so I wouldn't have to listen to my consience any more - which was how we usually spent the hour or so after Quidditch practice anymore. Ron had been pressuring me to tell him why I had been so happy all the time lately. Ron had guessed correctly of course, I was seeing someone. A secret relationship, and I wanted to keep it that wa thank you very much. But Ron wasn't about to give up just yet. "Please Harry! Tell me and I promise I won't laugh."

"You just wouldn't understand Ron." I sighed, shouldering my broomstick in an attempt to ditch Ron, who wasn't going anywhere just yet. At least not until he got to the bottem of things or so it seemed to me. But there was no bottem to get to. It was a never ending hole that just kept getting deeper and harder for me to climb out of. Soon I would be completely trapped.

"How can you say that to me after every weird thing we've been through together? I thought I was your best mate!" Ron cried, looking a little hurt. I bit his lip as I thought how best to reply. His coment had hurt my feelings very much. He was my best friend, but I still couldn't tell him just yet what was going on, he wouldn't understand.

"You are Ron, you are my best mate." I told him, ignoring the stinging feeling Ron had left in my heart. I could deal with that later. Right now I had to get Ron off my case before I cracked and said something I'd regret later. Like telling him I was bisexual. Yeah, that would go over REAL well with Ron, even better if I told him who I had been dating for the past few years behind his back...

"Then why can't you tell me Harry?" Ron asked slowly. He really did look upset, making my heart twist in guilt. "I told you about me and Hermione."

"I could have guessed you two were going out. Really, you two were making-out all over the place in broad daylight!" I sniggered. Yeah, how fun was it to walk in on the two of them up in my dormatory making-out on Ron's bed. Hermione had looked embarrassed while Ron had looked extremely pleased with himself. Poor Ron, never knew when to pretend to be embarrassed - Hermione thought he had planned for me to come up and find them from the way he was acting and refused to talk to him for almost a week. That had been the longest week of my life. Ron never shut up about how much fun she was to make-out with and Hermione wouldn't stop asking if Ron missed her enough to apologise yet. "You weren't exactly hiding it after I found out. You two seemed to think everyone found out from me, but I hadn't told."

"It wasn't that Harry, we were just ready for everyone to know." Ron smiled running his fingers through his hair. "So who is she and when can I meet her?"

"You can't meet her." I said quickly. Quite true in fact because it wasn't a girl I had been sneaking around with.

"Why not Harry? Come on!" Ron moaned. I bit my lip again thinking hard.

"Well, she lives in the United States, you know American and all that so she can't just come visit." I lied quickly. Sadly enough Ron believed it, the poor sap. I actually did know a girl from America, so I decided to use her for my story. I'd just have to give her a heads up in case she ever got to meet Ron.

"So how did you two meet them?" Ron asked. Crap, more lying coming up in my future. Why wouldn't he give it a rest?

"Um... She came to London on a school trip and I bumped into her and knocked her into a puddle. She was all wet so I took her back home to dry off and we talked. She's really amazing Ron, you'd like her." I said, attempting a fake smile that didn't falter for once. That's really how I met Kate, but I wasn't dating her. "I visit her every once and a while by flu powder, you know?"

"Is she a witch?" Ron asked. Ron was sticking his oversized nose where it wasn't wanted again and I had a good mind to jinx it off his face for him. "Or is she a muggle?"

"She's a muggle Ron." I said slowly and Ron looked like he was about to laugh. I got very offensive, I know. Kate's my friend even if I'm not dating her. "What's wrong with kate being a muggle Ron?"

"Nothing Harry, its just funny." Ron said slowly the smile fading off his face. "I gotta go meet Hermione, bye."

"Bye." I said back, glad to be rid of him. Now I could go meet my own boyfriend.

(End POV)

Harry ran up the darkening school grounds to the front doors where someone stood waitinf for him in the shadows. Harry smiled and held out a hand to the other boy. He took it and together they ran off, back behind the empty greenhouses. As soon as they were around the corner and out of sight if anyone should happen to peer out of the widows to look for them, Harry grabbed the other boy by the shoulders, pulling him into his tight embrace. The other boy returned it, holding him against his chest. Harry pulled his head back to stare lovingly into the face he loved so much but had to ingore and scoff at all day because no one knew he was bisexual yet.

"I love you." Harry whispered, lightly brushing his lips arcoss the other's. The other moaned and grabbed Harry by the hair, forcing him into a passionate kiss. Harry was as happy as he could ever remember being in his entire life. He had someone who loved him and genuinely cared abut him, no matter how they acted towards each other when the rest of the school was watching them under the microscpe they lived under constantly. Harry's hands slipped under the other's robes so he could press his hands to the cold skin of his back to pull him closer to him. The other broke the kiss, pulling back slightly.

"I love you too Harry." Draco said quietly before capturing Harry's lips with his agian.

()()()()()Page break!

Well, hope you liked it. Review please! If you want it to continue, complain and I will go on.


	2. Memory And Scared Confessions

Wow, people actually like the first chapter! I'm amazed at the responses I got. You all wanted more Harry and Draco fluffiness... so here it is, coming straight at your heads! All the people who order me to write more, pat yourselves on the back, you've won! Chapter 2 is up and running! Yay!

Okay, the boring part now: I do not own Harry Potter - just all the books, a bunch of collectibles, and a poster that's up on my wall. If I did Cedric, Sirius, and Dumbledore wouldn't have all died. The one major drawback of the books – everyone cool dies.

Now that that's out of the way, on with the show!

Chapter 2

_(Harry POV)_

I was still a little miffed at Ron for his earlier comments concerning Kate, I'll admit it. He had made fun of Kate because she couldn't do magic, and she is one of my best friends. Ron had never met her so he couldn't know how absolutely amazing she is even if she isn't a witch. I hadn't lied, what I told Ron about meeting her when I pushed her into a puddle was true. I had invited her back to my house – well, the house I had inherited from my godfather Sirius Black so she could dry off as an apology. We had talked for hours and hours until midnight when she was quite sure the group had left without her and gone back to America. I couldn't let her go in the middle of the night when she had nowhere to go because of my carelessness, so I insisted she spent the night with me and sleep in Sirius's old room - which I never went in.

But I did that night, just to watch her as she slept. She looked so peaceful and comfortable. She flipped over as I stared at her, awakening to look straight across the room at me where I was standing in the doorway. I wasn't thinking I was acting on impulse when I did it – I walked right over to her and crawled into the bed with her, hovering about her before I leaned forward kissed her. She just lay there shocked for a moment before giving in to me and the feelings she was experiencing in my arms, her hands slipping around my neck to pull me closer to her. When I finally pulled away from her for some well needed air, she was smiling faintly up at me. I smiled down at her as I lay back down next to her to pull her into my arms and she fell back asleep with her head on my shoulder as I held her against me, her hand resting just above my heart.

When I had told her I was a wizard the next day she hadn't freaked out or fainted, she had just asked to please see a little magic. I put a spell on the kitchen table so it would dance around the room, spilling her coffee everywhere as it went. She had smiled and laughed brightly, clapping her hands. She asked if there was any way I could get her home since her group had left her behind and I offered to fly her home on my broomstick. She agreed but confessed she was afraid of flying. I convinced her it was safe and took her home by broomstick, her squeezing my waist gently all the while. I swore I'd visit her whenever I could and so we parted with my promise to visit.

How long had I known exactly? That was the real question I wanted answered. When had I realized I liked other guys and when had I first realized I was in love with Draco Malfoy, the very boy I had sworn to hate on the Hogwarts Express in our first year at Hogwarts when Malfoy became a Slytherin and I became a Gryffindor – the worst of house enemies. Somewhere along the way to where I am now I fell in love with him. It was gradual of course, I mean I didn't just wake up and go 'I think I will go snog my worst enemy before Quidditch practice this afternoon.' I just did, as strange as that sounds.

How every it happened, all I know for certain is that I've never loved another like I love him. And I never want to love again.

_(End POV)_

Draco Malfoy snuck successfully back into the empty and silent Slytherin common room after yet another secret meeting behind the greenhouses with Harry, the one love of his life and the only person who could make him happy. Smiling slightly to himself, Draco pulled off his cloak to throw it onto the empty coat rack and dropped down into the empty armchair by the fireplace with an unopened butterbeer, staring into the dancing flames within without really seeing them at all.

He was thinking about their first kiss again, the first time either of them had really given into their feelings for each other without knowing how the other felt. The very first time Draco had ever let his guard down and acted on his feelings without fearing the consequences that would follow...

_Flashback (Draco POV)_

The Quidditch game was over and we had lost yet again to annoying Harry Potter, the chosen one as they called him nowadays. Why was it the one person who continually thought up new ways to make my life miserable had to also be the person I was attracted to? Seriously, for those of you who haven't seen him after a Quidditch game when he's all sweaty and happy and exhausted – he's fine and I wanted him to be mine. But that was the thing of it all, we were sworn enemies and he hated my guts. I can't help the way I am.

"Hey Malfoy, are you coming back to the common room with us or not?" Crabbe and Goyle called from the stands. I frowned, shaking my head sullenly as they moved off with the crowd flowing back to the common room. The Slytherin's were undoubtedly going to open yet another barrel of fire-whiskey they had stashed under the loose boards in the common room floor. I just wanted to take a quiet walk and think about everything – mainly Harry actually. He caused so many problems for me, but I loved him all the same no mater what he did to me, no mater how many Quidditch games I lost because I was too busy watching him to watch for the Snitch. Walking over by the lake I sat down by the edge, staring across the surface of the lake.

"What am I gonna do now?" I knew that voice. It was the voice that haunted my dreams and wildest fantasies. Harry came walking toward me around the edge of the lake. He gladly seemed too lost in thought to have noticed me yet. I slunk back into the bushes at the edge of the lake to watch him. "I can't tell, it would be way too weird, you don't just say these things out loud. But I'm in love, I have to say something eventually don't I?"

My heart fell apart. Harry was in love with someone else, someone he wanted to tell apparently quite desperately. I groaned on impulse without thinking about the fact that Harry would hear me. Harry heard me and froze, growing tense as he pulled his wand out of his pocket. He whispered a spell I couldn't hear and then pounced on me as though he suddenly could see me. I fell back against the ground with a cry, unable to move as Harry was straddling my thin waist, his wand poking me gently in the tip of the nose. It was a strange situation to be sure, but all I had racing through my mind was '_Harry's on top of me! Oh my God, the hot guy's on top of me, what the bloody hell do I do now? What if someone sees us? I don't care, the hot guy's on top of me, Yay!'_

"Malfoy, what were you doing in the buses listening to my conversation?" Harry demanded, his voice growing low and rough. I had never heard him talk that way before and it shocked me nearly as much as it excited me. He grabbed a handful of the collar of my Quidditch robes, pulling my face right up next to his so that I was staring into his captivatingly emerald green eyes. "Speak now Malfoy or I'll just have to force you to!"

"And how are you going to do that Potter?" I sneered up at him, as terrified of what he could do to me as I was skeptical that he would carry out his threat. I was too proud to admit that I was scared of Potter as he smirked down at me, raising his wand. "What are you going to do to me Potter?"

"Scared of me then Malfoy?" Potter laughed and I jerked beneath him, trying to push him off me. He didn't budge, instead wrapping his knees tighter around my waist until I thought I might faint from the bitter pleasure running through me. This was a situation I had both dreamed of and feared at the same time. I heard Harry softly mumble something under his breath before poking me painfully in the ribs as a strange sensation flowed through me. "Now tell me what you were doing Malfoy."

In my brain I though '_Does he think I'm an idiot, I'm not going to tell him' _but my mouth uttered something else.

"I was sitting by the lake on my own so I could sort out my thoughts." I heard myself say. I suddenly realized what he had done to me – a temporary truth spell. Harry was bloody clever, the little sneak. "I heard your voice so I hid."

"Fair enough I guess." Harry said slowly, but he didn't get up. "Why did you make that noise then if you were hiding from me?"

"I heard what you said and it upset me." I said against my will. I could feel the effects of the spell wearing off and I struggled not to say what I felt coming out. "Because I – "

"Because you what?" Harry asked me confused. The spell had worn off and I quickly drew my own wand and duplicated Harry's spell, pushing him bodily off me to gain the upper hand so I was the one on top. And you can have no idea how much I enjoyed that! "Hey, how did you do that? You little cheat!"

"Tell me who you were talking about Potter!" I spat out venomously, wanting to know who had stolen my happiness so I could punish them severely for it. "Who are you in love with?"

"You Malfoy, I'm in love with you." Harry said slowly, his eyes wide at what he had just admitted to me. I gasped, almost slipping off of him in my state of shock. Harry Potter loved me? Oh my God, my prayers were answered at last! I could tell the effects of my spell were fading by the way the look on Harry's face changed slowly. First it was the numb nothingness, next came the sickly shock and realization stage, and finally Harry went very pale and looked utterly miserable. I almost felt sorry for him, but I was too excited for myself to stay in that frame of mind for too long. "Malfoy um did I just um. Did I just say what I think I did?"

"Bloody hell Potter, I hope so!" I smiled wickedly, leaning down to grab his face between my hands. Harry looked shocked beyond belief, stuttering weakly as I grew my face closer to his.

"What are you doing Malfoy?" Harry asked sounding a little scared. It was my turn to laugh this time.

"Something I should have done to you a long time ago." I said wickedly, just before I placed my mouth over his. He didn't pull away from me I smiled in my brain as I kissed him. Harry had wanted this almost as much as I had apparently by the way he was moaning in pleasure beneath me. Triumph surged through me as Harry laced his fingers through my hair as he rose up to pull me closer to him. I couldn't tell you how we stayed like that, making-out with each other beside the lake until the sky turned dark and we realized we would be missed. "What are we going to do now that we both know about each other's um... feelings?"

"We have to keep pretending to hate each other." Harry said quietly, not looking at me when he said it.

"What?" I asked, sad to hear him say that. I looked at the ground, upset. "I thought you said you loved me Harry."

"I do Malfoy, I do love you with all my heart, please believe me about that!" Harry said desperately taking my two hands between both his own in an attempt to convince me of his feelings for me. "But don't you see what I mean?"

"No, I don't Harry." I said softly, pressing my face into his shoulder. I felt his arms snake their way around my body and I glowed with happiness. "It was easy to pretend to hate you when I thought you hated me, but now I don't know if I can keep up the act."

"I know, it'll be hard for me too Draco." He whispered in my ear. I had never heard him say my first name before, and I liked how he said it. Damn I was falling hard and fast for British hottie. "Everyone will wonder about us if we're suddenly nice to each other, you know? They'd all find out that we're um – together. And I'm not ready to tell Ron and the others about my need to snog hot boys."

"We're together?" I asked, happy to hear him say it first. He smiled at me and nodded. "Like boyfriends or dating?"

"Like boyfriends, unless you don't want to Draco." Harry prompted, staring down into my face with love written all over his face I was happy to see. He was only a few inches taller than me, but the sight of him staring down at me like that was almost more than I could take. Then I registered the last bit of his statement and pulled away, angry with him and slightly jealous. "Wait, how many other hot boys have you gone off and snogged Harry?"

"Just you Draco, just you love." Harry laughed, pulling me back into his arms. "So, can you handle us being a secret for a while Draco?"

"I'd do anything for you Harry." I murmured before capturing Harry's bottom lip between my teeth to suck on it. Harry moaned again as I pushed him back down onto the soft grass beside the edge of the lake as I slipped my tongue inside his mouth.

_End Flashback (End POV)_

Harry staggered into the common room and collapsed into the armchair beside the fire, exhausted from his previous snogging session with Draco Malfoy behind the greenhouses. As soon as he hit the chair he closed his eyes, falling instantly asleep.

"Where were you Harry, we were getting tired of waiting for you." Hermione said, coming up behind him to put her arm around his shoulders and hug him against her as Ron moved to join her. He jumped, jerking back awake. Ron sniggered as he sat himself down in the other armchair, Hermione sitting in front of him to lean back against his knees happily. "You look tired Harry, what have you been doing?"

"I'll tell you what he's been doing Hermione, he's been snogging someone!" Ron laughed. Harry looked at him, confused and worried. How the bloody hell did Ron know these things? "So who is she Harry? It can't Kate, she's in America."

"Who's Kate then?" Hermione asked, and Harry had to go through the whole Kate explanation again, sighing when he was finished. "She sounds wonderful Harry, but Ron's right you know."

"Ron's right about what Hermione?" Harry asked her, not giving in. He felt like a caged animal trapped with no hope of escape but he wasn't going down without a fight.

"Kate's in America, so who have you been kissing all these times after the Quidditch games when you come back late? Or those odd times when you go missing for hours at a time and come back to say you were just out taking a walk?" Hermione said proving just how much she paid attention. "It's about time Harry, we're your friends."

"You are my friends, but I can't tell you." Harry sighed, heading for the stairs to his bed, but Ron grabbed him from behind, forcing him onto the ground face first so his glasses went sliding across the floor away from him. "Get off me Ron!"

"No, not until you tell us who you've been snogging all the time in secret!" Ron said sternly, pressing down on Harry's spinal cord, which hurt quite a lot by the way. "Who is she Harry?"

"ITS NOT A SHE RON!" Harry yelled, shoving Ron off of him while he was in his state of sickened shock. "It's not a girl I've been sneaking around with, okay?"

"What do you mean not a she Harry? Of course it's a she!" Ron laughed, not bothering to pick himself off the ground.

"Its not a she Ron, I'm bisexual okay?" Harry said seriously, looking from Ron to Hermione for a reaction. Hermione looked nonplussed, like she must have already guessed about him or something but Ron looked shocked. No, he looked worse than shocked – he looked livid and confused at the same time.

**Things running through Harry's mind at this point:_ Ron's gonna punch my lights out and tell the whole ruddy school I'm gay – which I'm not. I'm bisexual, girls are still attractive even though I love and adore hot little Draco Malfoy. Take Kate for instance..._**

**Things running through Ron's mind at this point: _I slept in the same ruddy room with him for just about five blinking years and never noticed! What's wrong with him? This is so screwed up! I'm gonna punch his lights out and tell the whole ruddy school..._**

**Things running through Hermione's head at this point: _So Harry's bisexual, I could have guessed as much with the way he acts. Which ever lucky guy that's been running around snogging Harry, I curse you lucky jerk..._**

**Things running through Draco's mind at this point even though in the Slytherin common room and he's not with Harry to hear this wonderful confession Harry's making to his two best friends: _I wonder if Harry's thinking about me right now like I'm thinking about him right now. I miss so much him already and we've only been apart about an hour or so! When is he going to bloody tell his gits-for-friends so we can come out of the closet about our relationship already..._**

Draco might just get his wish a little sooner than he expected to. Like at breakfast the next day for example. Draco had just sat down at the Slytherin table when his eagle owl came flying over to him, a note clutched in his beak. Seeing at once that the signature on the letter was Harry's, Draco tore it from the owl's beak and opened it under the table so no one could see it. It read as follows:

_Dear Darling Draco,_

_I need to speak with you now. I'll be out by the lake as soon as breakfast is started so please hurry. It's deadly important I'm afraid so don't dawdle. _

_Yours affectionately,_

_Harry_

"Oh my God, this can't be what I think it is." Draco whispered to himself, shoving the paper in his pocket. "He's going to break up with me isn't he?"

"What was that Draco, I didn't hear you." Blaise said over the scraping of his cutlery on his gold plate. Draco murmured it was nothing and excused himself from the table. He had completely lost his appetite. Heading out to the place where the bushes met the edge of the lake where Harry and Draco had been meeting from the start when they arranged these secret meetings. Harry was standing by the lake just behind a tree tearing off chunks of bread from a large loaf to throw into the lake for the giant squid to scoop up and pull under the water to eat.

**Things running through Harry's mind right now: _I have to tell him Ron and Hermione know! If I don't this could be bad, but I love him too much to upset him like this..._**

**Things going through Draco's mind right now:_ Harry is going to break up with me! Blood 'ell, what did I do wrong this time..._**

**Things going through the Giant Squid's mind right now at this very second even though it's underwater: _Why is it always bread crumbs? Can't a Squid get any descent food around here anymore...?_**

"Draco!" Harry smiled, tuning when he heard Draco coming towards him. Draco stopped some feet from him, tense and waiting for the blow to fall. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it Harry?" Draco asked as if he didn't already know. Which it turned out he didn't know.

"Ron and Hermione know about me being bisexual." Harry said quietly, not looking at me anymore. After a moment spent in stunned silence, Harry looked up into Draco's eyes. "And they know about – about us."

()()()()() This is just how I do page breaks. Love them, fear them, make them happy. Lol

Okay, there's chapter 2, the one you all asked for. I hope you liked it. Any comments, complaints, or questions - feel free to reivew and ask/comment. Anyone who reivews gets a cookis shaped like the golden Snitch!


	3. Lakes, Hospial Wings, And Kate

Chapter three is up! Yay for us – by us I mean me as the writer, you as the reader and my character's as themselves of course! Thanks to all my reviewers, I thank you. To all my readers, I thank you as well but you don't review so I don't know who you are. Lol

I don' own Harry Potter - just all the books, a bunch of collectibles, and a poster that's up on my wall. If I did Cedric, Sirius, and Dumbledore wouldn't have all died. The one major drawback of the books – everyone cool dies or so it seems in the books but I still love and adore J K Rowling. End of THAT story. There's my disclaimer! It's all done and over with! Yay, I never have to do it again!

Okay, one very smart reviewer type person (named ) brought something to my attention – the story never stated when Harry told Ron and Hermione he was dating Malfoy but Harry tells Malfoy they know about their relationship. Well, hears the answer to that question for all you curios people: the conversation didn't end there in the common room after Harry said he was bisexual – there was the stretch of time between that moment it cut away until breakfast the next day. I wanted to see if anyone would notice. Work with me people, come on! Lol, just kidding, thank you so much .

On with the show then, again we get to say it Yay!I-love-exclaimation-points!If-you-don't-love-them-too-I'm-sorry!

'Hyper-ness is the key to happiness!' – A one-of-a-kind **princessOFdarkness** quote for you all to enjoy!

Chapter 3

(Harry POV)

"What do you mean?" Draco asked me slowly, a curios note lingering in his voice that made my face grow redder than it already was if that was possible. _Damn it, I just knew he'd take it like this! I hope her wouldn't be too upset with me, but I can see he is now, I thought sadly. Now he's going to break up with me! I love him; I'm not ready to give him up just yet!_

"I'm so sorry Draco! Please don't be angry with me!" I stuttered, tears welling up in my eyes as I said it. I couldn't bear to look at him, to see disappointment in those wonderfully descriptive blue-grey eyes that always told me everything he was thinking and feeling – the windows to his hidden soul he tried to protect and hide away. But he had never been able to hide it from me, which is why I couldn't look him in the face. I turned to walk quickly passed him into the castle, but he grabbed my arms forcing me to stay put. "Please let me go!"

"And where do you think you're going?" Draco asked coldly, his voice trembling slightly as he said it. _This is it! Just drop the bomb and tell him you know he wants to break up with you and you're sorry so please don't or something. Um, just ramble! I'm toast!_

"Draco I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do it! They forced it out of me last night when I came back to the common room late!" I sniffed, tears slipping down my face. Draco groaned softly, reaching out a pale and slightly shaking hand to wipe them away with his thumb, holding my face tenderly. "Please, I know you're upset but don't break up with me!"

"What are you talking about Harry? Break up with you, where'd you come up with that?" Draco asked blankly as he struggled to comprehend what I was telling him. I looked up at him and sniffed again as tears continued to slide down my face. He grabbed my face between his hands, forcing me to look into his eyes even though I didn't want to just yet for fear of seeing something written there I wasn't ready to see. He looked nearly as sad and miserable as I felt, his gorgeous blue-grey eyes filled with glinting tears as mine were except that he wasn't crying freely like I was. He looked into my eyes for a moment before I saw his expression change suddenly from pitifully sweet and innocent confusion to shocked understanding. "Oh Harry my dear sweet love, you thought I was going to break up with you because you told them that? Is that what the problem is Harry? Is that's what's troubling you so?"

"Aren't – aren't you going to break up with me then Draco?" I asked quietly looking up into his face for the first time of my own free will. Draco laughed, pulling me into his arms. I closed my eyes as he held me against him, contented even as the apprehension of what was to come hovered over me. There was no way he wasn't going to break up with me.

"Of course not, I thought you asked me out here to break up with me! You scared the shit out of me with that vague note over breakfast Harry! Don't you ever leave the details out again or I might have to curse you something dreadful." Draco said sternly, still managing to look very relieved that I wasn't breaking up with him. _Where had he come up with me wanting to break up with him? Who the bloody hell did he talk to? I am so confused! What's going on here? _I smiled, placing my hands lightly around his neck to pull his lips to mine. His tongue slipped between his lips to trace tenderly over mine, begging entry into my mouth. I let him eagerly inside, his tongue twisting playfully with mine as he explored my mouth. He pushed me up against a stout tree near by, I felt a tear on my chin but couldn't tell if it was his or mine – we were both crying now even though we were happy. I pushed him back so he fell backwards with me onto the ground with me on top of him, my knees locking around his waist as we continued to cry in our happiness. Nothing in the world is better than happy tears.

(End POV)

Ron and Hermione had been sitting in silence eating breakfast when Malfoy had run quickly from the hall toward the front doors to the grounds and the lake.

"Where's Malfoy running off to so quickly?" Hermione asked over her toast. Ron snorted. "What, do you actually have an idea because I haven't the foggiest."

"Isn't it obvious?" Ron sighed loudly, setting down his fork. _Redheads really are cursed with bad tempers_, Hermione thought as he scowled at her. "He's running off to go snog Harry's brains out and suck the rest of Harry's quickly receding common sense out through his mouth if you know what I mean."

"Ronald Weasley, what did you just say!" George and Fred chorused together as they passed Ron and Hermione on their way to their saved seats with their best friend and partner in crime Lee Jordan. "Do our ears deceive us or did you just say Harry was basically gay?"

"Harry is not gay, so don't go telling everyone he is!" Hermione said quickly, kicking Ron under the table as he opened his mouth to reply. Ron glowered at her, but he kept his mouth shut. "Ron was just kidding, right Ron?"

"Yeah, just kidding guys, Harry's not at all." Ron smiled. It was a cheesy fake smile, but the twin's were too busy to catch on to it. They nodded, obviously still confused and walked away to join Lee in there next great plan – an exploding chocolate candy that popped in the stomach. "Yeah I know Hermione, we're his friends and we shouldn't tell people that I know. I'm just so upset right now!"

"Why are you upset?" Hermione asked, shocked. _Please say Ron doesn't secretly have a crush on HARRY when he's dating ME! Oh, I couldn't bear it if he did! Please tell me it isn't true! _

"Hermione, I slept in the same dormitory for almost five years with him and he secretly liked looking at guy's butts! You have no idea how upsetting that is to me!" Ron said slowly, gritting his teeth as he shouted quietly at Hermione under his breath. "Bloody 'ell and Draco Malfoy of all people to run around snogging in broom cupboards behind everyone's backs – his own viciously cruel and violent arch enemy?"

"What would you rather he have liked you Ron?" Hermione asked him, anger etched in her voice as she tried to force back the tears she felt rising in her eyes.

"I –" Ron started...

(Draco POV)

"Oh my, what can Potter be thinking of?" I giggled from under Harry as he flipped us over so we went rolling around in the grass. He kissed me hard, his mouth never releasing mine as we rolled around. Around and around we rolled... right into the lake. Cold water rushed all around me as I gasped for air only to have water fill my lungs instead.

(End POV)

Things running through Harry's mind right now: _I rolled us into the lake! Damn my love of snogging it always gets me into such trouble! Oh stupid common sense of mine, where have you departed to lately?_

Thing's running through Harry's common senses' brain if common sense has a mind of its very own, which in my world it does:_ I'm too busy to pay attention to you Harry do it yourself! I've been on vacation watching "Friend's" reruns on DVD! Yay, I love Ross and Rachel! And Phobie is just so funny and Joey's a nutcase! Yay, wait a second – why are we in the lake?_

Things running through Draco's mind right now: _What the bloody hell are we doing in the lake? Oh, shit, we're in the lake! Damn, I can't swim!_

Things running through the Giant Squid's mind right now that the two lovers are in the lake underwater with him and his thoughts are more relevant to the story:_ Can I eat them? Are they yummy? Anything's better than bread crumbs and maybe it includes drowning boys..._

(Harry POV)

My brain was pounding in my head as I kicked my way to the surface of the lake. My head broke the surface and I gulped in air, feeling like I'd never properly breathed before. I looked around wildly for Draco to make sure he'd made it up to the surface alright... but I didn't see him anywhere. I began to panic as I continued to search the top of the water for him with no success. Diving back down, pushing myself towards the bottom of the lake I finally found him.

Draco was twisted up in one of the tentacles of the Giant Squid who was pulling him closer and closer to its mouth to...

I kicked harder to propel myself deeper towards them, pulling out my wand as I went. Now, spells are very difficult underwater it's true – but not impossible when you can use nonverbal spells. I was really beginning to love being about to use spells without speaking. The Giant Squid let Draco go immediately and I swam forward to grab him around the waist to pull him up to the surface with me. His eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly parted; I only hoped he hadn't swallowed too much water or else he might not make it back up the castle in time.

Once I was on top of the water I swam my way to shore, careful to keep Draco ahead of me so that I could keep him from sinking below water level again. I heard shouting and someone yelling and looked up. Professor McGonagall and Hagrid were running toward us as I pulled Draco out of the lake and up onto the bank we had rolled down in the first time. Hagrid immediately picked up Draco and started running back to the castle with him as Professor McGonagall thumped me on the back as I coughed up water.

"Are you alright Potter?" She asked me. She was pale white and shaking again. _Why is it that everyone gets this way around me? Do I scare people that much that they have to get all pale and white and shaky? Seriously! _

"I'm fine Professor it's Malfoy I'm worried about." I said softly. She raised an eyebrow at me, confused. She still thought I hated him. _Okay, time to tell a little story otherwise known as a lie. _"I saw him fall in and he didn't resurface. I don't think he can swim Professor."

"Potter, don't lie to me of all people." Professor McGonagall said sternly and I looked up at her, shocked. How could she always see through me so easily? "What has been going on between you and Mr. Malfoy lately? Don't pretend that you haven't been sneaking around with him after hours, sneaking off to behind the greenhouses. What is going on?"

"Professor I – " I started but stopped short biting my lip. What was I supposed to say to her?

"I think I know what's going on Potter, no need to say it if you aren't comfortable saying it out loud." She said quietly patting me on the shoulder. I felt a silent surge of gratitude towards her I couldn't quite explain and I smiled at her, happy. "Why don't you head up to the hospital wing so Madame Pomfrey can have a look at you and you can check on Mr. Malfoy's condition, alright Potter?"

"Thanks Professor." I smiled, running off up the front steps into the castle. Thank God it was Saturday and everyone was in Hogsmead for the weekend trip. I wasn't too keen for a bunch of simpering girls to see me dripping wet right now, you know how it is. They didn't know I was 'taken' at the moment, so they basically threw themselves at me. Not that that was a bad thing or anything...

I rushed up to the hospital wing and was immediately taken in by Madame Pomfrey and placed in the bed next to the one curtained undoubtedly where Draco was resting to recover form our little tumble into the lake. I argued with her that I was fine and I was only here to check on Draco but she wouldn't listen. She won in the end, forcing something slimy and wet down my throat which immediately put me to sleep... and I was... powerless to stop... it... zzzzzzzz...

(End POV)

Things running through Hermione's mind when Professor McGonagall told her Harry was in the hospital wing: _What were they doing out there? Wait, I'm not sure I even what to know if it ended them both in the hospital wing..._

Thongs running through Ron's mind when Professor McGonagall told him Harry was in the hospital wing: _Why was I such a jerk to him anyways? Poor thing, he might have died! I need to go make things right with him, but how..._

Thing's running Professor McGonagall's mind right now: _Why did I have to pick teaching? Why couldn't I just go into the Ministry of Magic? What was I thinking..._

Thing's running through the Giant Squid's mind right now down in the lake:_ I STILL didn't get anything good to eat! Grrr... Next time one of those scrawny first years goes swimming, I'm not holding back dang it!_

(Draco POV)

I felt comfortable and peaceful. I didn't know where I was or how I had gotten there, all I knew was that I was comfortable and didn't want to move from this spot for the rest of my life – not that I could have moved if I had wanted to anyways. My body felt weighted down like it was made of lead.

I blinked and opened my eyes slowly to look around. I was in the hospital wing, but I wasn't alone. Fingers curled lightly and tenderly around my own sending chills down my spine. I smiled up into Harry's face as he looked at me from the bed across from mine.

"Do you feel any better?" He asked and I nodded, unsure if I could speak. "I'm sorry Draco, I didn't mean for us to go rolling into the lake."

"I know you didn't Harry, thanks for the swimming lessons." I laughed, lean across the space between our beds to kiss him quickly on the in case anyone decided at that moment to come through the hospital doors to visit either o us. He smiled turning light pink as he looked away, still holding my hand in his. "So what happened down at the lake anyways? All I remember was rolling in and the swallowing water. Everything goes blank after that."

"Well, the Squid decided you were better food than bread crumbs I guess. He had you all wrapped up in his tentacles and he was going to eat you. I got you away and up to shore." Harry said sadly, looking miserable. "Hagrid brought you back here while Professor McGonagall-"

"She doen't think you pushed me or anthing does she?" I interupted him. He looked at me for a moment before answering.

"No, she doesn't think I pushed you, but she did ask a lot of questions." Harry sighed, leaning back against the pillows behind him.

I yawned widely as he finished. Almost drowning tends to make one feel very tired as it turns out. It's a tiring business over all being in a relationship with Harry – you have to sneak around, constantly hurried snogging sessions in broom cupboards and closets, making-out in the grass by the lake before nearly drowning in a rolling incident never again to be mentioned... life was defiantly never boring with Harry around.

(End POV)

When Harry and Draco next awoke, they were shocked to find a crying Hermione and a morose looking Ron standing between their beds.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Harry asked slowly.

"Oh Harry! I'm so glad you're all right!" Hermione cried flinging her arms around his neck. Harry patted her hair in an attempt to be kind while Draco looked jealously at Hermione's head. Undoubtebly he would rather have been in Hermione's possision with Harry than his own possision in one of the hospital beds. Hermione pulled away and went back over to Ron who put an arm around her.

"Harry mate, look." Ron said suddenly. "I'm sorry I was such a prat and all back there. It was just a shock for me, you know? But I don't want to loose my best mate over this, we're too good o' friends for this to tere us apart. Still friends Harry?"

"Of course Ron, still friends." Harry smiled, stretching his arms wide as he yawned. He smiled widely at them. "So did you bring me a present then or what?"

"Oh Harry I nearly forgot about it!" Hermione wailed, running for the hospital doors. "I'll be right back!"

"I was just kidding about a present. What's going on Ron?" Harry asked, but Ron refused to answer him. No matter how Harry and Draco pleaded, Ron wouldn't tell them a single thing. Finally the hosptial door burst open to show a very happy Hermione. She stepped aside to reveal the girl standing just behind her... it was Kate.

()()()()()()()PAGE BREAK! YAY!

Wow, there it is! Okay, review please! Tell me what you think Ron said when Hermione asked if he would Harry have rather liked him than Drao Malfoy. Hope you liked it! Until next time, ta ta for now! Tee hee!


	4. Fainting Fits And A Life Story Told

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Sorry it took so long to put this chapter on and stuff... I was grounded off the phone and the internet for two whole excruciating weeks... hee he! I'm a real bad girl, I defy the law baby! Actually, this is the first time I've been grounded in about six or seven years and all because I walked to the local Ice Cream shop down the interstate! I know why I was grounded, it wasn't a responsible thing for me to do because I could have got hit by a car or something like that – but all I cared about was going to see my friends. Ha, I'm a friggin' goody two-shoes... and you can't guess how much I hate that! But I love my dear Mother too much to really act out, you know?

Well, this is great. Lots of reviews, lots of love, minimal hate-mail... no hate-mail actually! Yay, no hate-mail! Never had a real live hate mail before and I really don't plan on getting one. I probably just jinxed myself huh? Shoot!

I hope you like this next chapter right here. I hope it answers some of your questions as to how Kate is at Hogwarts and how she can see it and all that jazz. That explanation comes nearer to the middle/end not right in the beginning so please be patient with me! Other things were more important than that or so I thought when I was typing this. Whether or not you think it's more or less important – I didn't have any of you here with me when I wrote this so please feel free to review and tell me if you are really upset with where I stuck this information. Lol

On with the show then, no more postponing it!

Chapter 3

**Things running through Harry's mind right at this moment: Oh shit, is that really Kate? Is Kate really standing here in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts in front of me or am I dreaming and delusional again like always? This seems more like a nightmare than a dream to me! I am in SO much trouble...**

**Things running through Ron's mind right at this moment: This doesn't look good. I thought Harry was out making out with guys, but then who's this hot chick with a rather nice arse? I hope Hermione understands this so she can explain it to me later once this is all over...**

**Things running through Hermione's mind right at this moment: Oh my... good God! What is going on here! Who is this girl anyways? She said she knew Harry, but then why does he look so shocked to see her? For the first time in my life I have no clue as to what's going on...**

**Things running through Draco's mind right at this moment: Um, who's the strange female teenager? I don't recognize her from anywhere or at least I don't think I do. Is anyone going to bother to introduce her to me or am I just going to lie here and feel like an idiot forever...**

**Things running through Kate's mind right at this moment: Do all British teenagers think in this format? Oh man, not they got ME doing it too! What happened to the American way of putting people's private thoughts in just italics? Oh well, now to the more pressing problem – who's the exceedingly pale kid in the bed next to Harry and why is everyone looking at me like that way you look at people at a funeral pr when they have no clue they're getting talked about behind their back? Did Harry not tell them about me or something...**

(Draco POV)

"Kate? Kate Adair, are you really her?" Harry asked hoarsely. This seemed to me to be one of those times when it would suit my best interests to stay silent, at least for a little while. A Malfoy always knows when to keep his mouth shut – even if they don't ACT on that knowledge. I'm always really bad at that, but I decided now would be a good time to try to act on that. "Is it really you? Here, in Hogwarts?"

"Hello to you too Harry, what a marvelous way to welcome me to England after an overnight plane ride and a jetlagged trip through the English countryside in the riding in the back of a pickup truck because my travel plans got ruined. I obviously missed the train you all get to ride on. Oh Harry, isn't this the best?" The girl giggled in a very American accent throwing her arms around Harry's neck hugging him close. I can't tell you how much it bothered me to see her hugging him like that – after all he is my boyfriend. How long had it been since they'd seen each other last? When did these two meet each other in the first place and why didn't Harry tell me about her before? Did something happen between the two of them? "What HAVE you been doing since I left to get you landed in the hospital like this?"

"Oh you know Kate, just a little drowning and such. Nothing too big or too exciting like magic-ing up a freak hurricane or blowing up a federal building and robbing it." Harry smiled halfheartedly and insincerely only causing Kate to laugh, her head falling back as she giggled. They seemed so comfortable with each other like they might even be... but I was Harry's boyfriend! What was going on here! I moaned from down deep in my throat, clutching my forehead causing everyone to look over at me. Time to drop the silence I had instated for my own safety in favor of being the center of attention. "Oh Draco, are you alright?"

"I don't know Harry. I don't mean to be a pest, but my bloody head's killing me!" I sighed animatedly, putting on those sad puppy dog eyes so Harry looked even more worried about me than he did before. "Are YOU alright Harry?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling great Draco. I'm more worried about you're health than mine. You're the one that swallowed all that water not me, I'm the one who sorta pulled us both into the lake after all, and I'M the one who can actually swim remember?" Harry smiled, patting my hand. All the while we were talking I was watching Kate out of the corner of my eye to see her reaction to all of this madness I was orchestrating, the trouble I was conducting under everyone's noses like the sly thing I am. At first she seemed unaffected as if she thought Harry and I were just good friends concerned about the other's health, but when he touched my hand she seemed to know something more was going on. I smiled to myself inside my waterlogged little head happily. Things were going according to plan – my plan. At least I thought so then anyways... "You think you can pull through this one Draco or is it just too late for you?"

"Of course I can pull through this Harry, don't worry so much about me and work more of healing yourself. Remember my dear Potter – I'm not as weak as you are!" I sniffed playfully shoving his hand off mine. Ron and Hermione collectively giggled together behind their hands as Kate stared at us, Harry looking a bit offended and sad.

"That may be true Draco, but you're the one that's always in the hospital wing after our Quidditch games." Harry stated pointedly, poking me painfully in the side. I wiggled away from his poking finger, half form the tickling feeling it caused and half from the pain it caused me to have his finger shoved into the sensitive flesh of my side. "What do you have to say about that Malfoy?"

"Oh, so we're back to calling each other by our last names again huh?" I sighed quite loudly and airily I will admit. I like being the center of attention, I won't deny it. Looking over at Harry's face I smiled widely. "You're the one who always lands me here Potter and you know it! You're the reason I'm always in the Hospital Wing!"

"That's true I suppose. I really do cause all your accidents don't I?" Harry said thoughtfully. "Oh well, you love me for it though don't you Draco?"

"Yeah, I love you for it Harry." I smiled, taking Harry's hand in mine again. My fingers traced the back of his hand lazily as I smirked at him.

"Aw, give us a kiss! Give us a kiss you two please!" Hermione and Ron cooed together hopping up and down, their arms around each other's waists. I looked wide eyed up at them and they nodded happily at me. They were serious then, they really wanted us to kiss? Yes, the uncomfortableness was gone between my old rivals and I at last!

"What do you say Harry? You feeling up to it or are you too ill for a little snogging?" I smiled leaning towards him as far as I could without falling out of the bed and onto the floor. Harry paused for a second before leaning towards me the rest of the way, his lips firm against mine. After a moment he softened, his lips parting slightly against mine. Smiling broadly to myself, I slid my tongue into his eager mouth sighing in pleasure – until I felt a hand on my shoulder gripping it tightly, pulling me away from Harry. "What the bloody 'ell? Who..."

"I could ask you the same thing!" Kate snapped angrily, grimacing down at me savagely. She was the one that pulled me away from Harry... but why had she done it? "What the hell are you kissing Harry in front of me for?"

"Well, why wouldn't I kiss Harry in front of you?" I asked confused. I was obviously missing something important here, but what was it?

"What?" Kate gasped. Ron and Hermione looked worried and confused, Harry looked... was nervous the right word for it? Harry looked like a bitterly horrible mix of petrified, nervous, scared, confused, and worried all rolled into one if that was possible. It's really not a good look for him either with his face all pink and screwed up as he bit his lower lip wringing his hands in his lap. "What do you mean 'why'? Have you kissed Harry before then Drake?"

"First of, my name is DRACO MALFOY not Drake! And of course I've kissed Harry before, lots of times in fact!" I sneered at her angrily. She was really getting on my nerves, which were running short as it is was with all the sneaking around Harry and I had been doing together lately, trying not to get caught together snogging each other senseless behind the Greenhouses or beside the lake in the bushes. It was really stressing to have to sneak around all the time like that!

"You have?" Kate said softly, tears welling up in her eyes. Hermione apparently was the only one who knew what was actually going on as she took Kate by the arm and tried to lead her out of the Hospital Wing. But Kate wouldn't budge. She stood stock still refusing to move, staring over at Harry with wide eyes and a large frown on her face as her face fell steadily lower.

"Kate I – I just um." Harry started looking bewildered and extremely confused as to what was going on. Looking between Kate's face and mine and back again, Harry paled. "Kate I... Draco I swear I can explain!"

"Explain? Explain what Harry, I'm so confused!" I said, still looking intently into his face for an explanation that wasn't coming. Harry's eyes flitted wildly around for a split second before he fainted dead away falling limply backwards, slumping onto the pillows as his hand dangled limply over the edge of the bed like a limp wet soggy noodle. "HARRY!"

"Oh my God, this can't be happening!" Kate gasped her hands over her mouth as Ron and Hermione rushed to Harry's side. Ron shook him roughly as Hermione squealed, hopping up and down in her spot while she figured out the best course of action. I couldn't do anything being magically attached to the bed by Madam Pomfrey, seeing as I have a disconcerting habit of jerking in my sleep and falling out of bed when I'm ill. All I could do was sit back, watch, and panic in my own hospital bed.

"What is all this then? What's going on here, this is a hospital after all!" A stern voice called from the door. Professor McGonagall came striding into the Ward looking grave, her lips perched tightly together as she stared down her nose at everyone clustered around Harry's bed. "What seems to be the matter here then you four?"

"Harry, he's just fainted away!" Hermione cried out, tugging on the sleeve of Harry's robes. "Professor what do we do?'

"Poppy! Madam Pomfrey, come here quickly!" Professor McGonagall called shrilly through the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey came running to Harry's bedside, shooing everyone. As professor McGonagall forced the chattering crowd out of the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey pulled the curtains closed over Harry's bed so I couldn't see him anymore. God I hope he's alright!

(End POV)

(Harry POV)

Okay, I admit it. I pretended to faint to get myself out of the tight situation only I had gotten myself into. Hermione would call it childish if she found out what I had done so... best not to let her find out about it then. No one can ever find out I faked a fainting spell. If anyone asked, 'the excitement of seeing Kate again and having them all arguing had just been too much to me'. Yeah, I know what you're thinking – 'Harry is such a bloody chicken, he can't even handle choosing between the two people he cares most about.' It's true, I can't choose between them. I love Draco, I really do feel like we just belong together forever... but there's just something about Kate makes me feel so... so different from when I'm with Draco. I'm not sure why, but I just feel different, like I'm two completely different people depending on who I'm with.

I never expected to see Kate ever again once I took her back to America where she lived in some place called 'Ohio.' Even the towns in American were named strange things. Why name a town Ohio and what does Ohio even mean? Oh well, that's not the important part of this anyways. I never thought I'd see her again back in England. I thought maybe I could visit her back in American everyone once in a while like I'd planned on doing during the summer like we'd decided on. I never thought I would have to pay the consequences for my thoughtless actions from the summer night so long ago.

"Is he going to be alright Madam Pomfrey?" I heard Draco asking her as she extinguished the lamps along the walls. "Is Harry going to be alright? I'm just so worried about him, it's not everyday you see someone faint."

"He's going to be just fine dear, don't worry your little head about it." Madam Pomfrey said cheerily, comfortingly. "You just set your mind on getting yourself better and leave Potter to me. Goodnight then dear, sleep well."

Heels went clicking up the ward as the last candle was extinguished, then silence. I heard Draco sniff sadly from the bed beside me before turning over onto his side, the bedsprings straining slightly as he moved. Draco's shallow breathing filled the ward, the only thing interrupting the silence. Now was as good a time as any to talk to him about Kate I suppose.

"_Muffliato!"_ I whispered, grabbing my wand off the bedside table to point it at the door behind which Madam Pomfrey spend all her nights so she could keep an eye on everyone in the Hospital Wing. Now Draco and I could talk freely without being interrupted or overheard. Draco stirred beside me, obviously having heard me cast the spell even if he didn't know what it did. Pulling back the curtains around my bed I saw Draco looking over at me through the dark. "Draco, you still awake then?"

"Harry, you're alright!" Draco whimpered in relief. I hadn't known just how worried he had been never having thought out what everyone might think or do if I 'fainted' before them out of 'over exciting myself at Kate and everyone all being there with me with all the shouting and whatnot'. I just thought it was a rather clever way out of that sticky situation without having to face it just yet. It had given me plenty of time to think things over, just like I had wanted. "God Harry, I was so worried about you! Don't do that to me ever again!"

"It was completely unintentional on my part. Believe me Draco I never meant to worry you." I said honestly. I hadn't meant to worry Draco so much, but I hadn't been thinking about his reaction either. Very insensitive of me I know, but there you have it. "So are you alright then? Feeling any better yet?"

"I feel perfectly fine Harry, but I can't leave until the old bat gives me permission to get out of this bed and unbinds the magic holding me here. Apparently Madam Pomfrey takes almost drowning and being strangled by a Giant Squid very seriously, along with Professor McGonagall as well as it turns out." Draco smiled furtively at me. "You know what would make me feel even better?"

"What, is it something I can do?" I asked hopefully. I felt terrible for landing Draco here in the first place, having him meet Kate like that so suddenly with no explanation and then pretending to faint on him like that. "I'll do anything Draco. Just tell me what it is and I'll do it."

"Why don't you come over here with me Harry and make me feel all better, huh?" Draco giggled slyly. That little sneaky thing, God I loved him and his clever mind! "Well what do you have to say to that Harry?"

"Oh, well if you put it that way." I smirked turning away from him. I heard him huff in astonishment before flipping over himself. Smiling to myself in the dark I slid quietly out of my bed, tiptoeing across the floor to Draco's hospital bed to tug the covers back violently. Draco jerked at the sudden chill rush of air swirling around him as I ripped back the covers and turned to look at me again, his eyes telling me more in the dark then his voice ever could. I climbed onto the bed next to him, pushing him back against the soft comfort that was the bed beneath us as I traced the outline of his jaw with a slightly shaking finger before kissing him tenderly on the lips, using my mouth stealing his breath away. "How's that then Draco, are you happy now?"

"Great Harry, you always are." Draco said delicately as he stroked my hair with a trembling hand. "I love you Harry, you know that don't you?"

"I know you do Draco, I know my dear." I smiled kindly down at him lying down next to him to gather him up in my arms, pulling him closer against my chest as he closed his eyes happily drifting off to sleep in my arms. "I love you too Draco, I love you so much more than you could ever know."

Settling down myself, my head resting on the pillow by Draco's I drifted off to sleep within moments... at least I think it was moments. Who could really tell the difference?

(End POV)

The next morning found Kate sitting on the hill overlooking the lake and the rest of the grounds throwing chunks of bread into the lake for the Giant Squid to eat while Ron and Hermione took a leisurely stroll around the edge of the forest together. Obviously Kate didn't hear about the Giant Squid's previous comments about always having to eat bread. Speaking of which –

**Things running through Kate's mind right now: Still have me thinking in this format then? Oh well, back the business then. Where the hell is Harry anyways? Hermione said he'd meet me by the lake during breakfast. He's late that no good son of a...**

**Things running through Ron's mind right now: Does Harry love Kate or Malfoy? I hope its Kate, she's more attractive and it would be less weird for me to see Harry kissing Kate than another episode like the one in the Hospital Wing with Malfoy...**

**Thing's running through Hermione's mind right now:** **This is nice, a quiet stroll around the edge of the Forbidden Forest where anything could pop out and kill us in cold blood... well, not the most romantic of places we could have gone together for a walk but at least Ron's here with me holding my hand...**

**Things running through The Giant Squid's mind from underwater beside where Kate was throwing breadcrumbs on top of the water to him: Stupid American's and their bloody breadcrumb ideas that anything in or on water likes to eat bread like those dumb American ducks that float on the tops of ponds! Those ducks are the reason we all end up eating breadcrumbs instead of chunks yummy grilled of steak...**

**Things running through Harry's mind as he ran down the steps on his way to where Kate was waiting for him: I hope she understands, but how could she? I'm kissing her one day and then I'm kissing a boy the next! Why did I ever even kiss her? What demon possessed me to do that? Was I drunk or something? It was pleasant and all that, I liked it... but really why did I do it? And what am I going to do now...**

**Things running through Draco's dreams as he slept up in the Hospital Wing even though he has nothing to do with the fiasco about to take place on the castle grounds except that he was the one kissing Harry instead of Kate doing it... : Harry... somewhat lumpy rice pudding... Harry again... a fat cat mamma with a red dress on... cold frozen chocolate popsicles... Harry Potter... penguins dancing on glaciers in red bowties... Harry Potter and his sexy body... so on and so forth...**

"Kate! Sorry I'm so late, madam Pomfrey wouldn't let me leave the Hospital Wing until she had completely checked over me to make sure nothing was wrong with me." Harry smiled at her merrily, a grin which she didn't return. She instead looked dolefully over the lake before her feet as if it were a precipice she wanted to jump into and fall down forever until her body was dashed to ribbons at the bottom by the rocks settled there by years of formation in the making.

Yes, Kate's thoughts are indeed very poetic, even if she doesn't like the way British teenagers write out their thoughts.

"How did you get here Kate?" Harry asked her. Kate looked up at him miserable and laid her whole sad history down on the cold grass between them for him to soak in – a light pale pink wand with a silver ribbon tied tightly around the handle in a bow. "How did you get a hold of that? Who's wand is it Kate?"

"It's my wand Harry. I can remember it like it was just yesterday." Kate said suddenly, still refusing to look up at him. "Weeping cherry tree wood at ten and a quarter inches with three braided unicorn tail hairs as the magical core, swishy and good for Defense Against the Dark Arts as Olivander put it when I bought it all those years ago."

"You said you weren't magic. How do you have a wand like that if you're not magic Kate?" Harry asked naively, sinking down onto the grass next to her in his immense confusion.

"I lied to you Harry, I lied." Kate exhaled noisily. She seemed rather put out and upset. But who wouldn't be upset if they had just watched the person they cared about kiss someone else right in front of their face? "I lied to you Harry, it's just that simple."

"Why though? Why lie to me like that Kate when I told you the truth?" Harry asked her in a broken and cracked voice. "Why couldn't you tell me you were really a witch?"

"Because I was scared Harry!" Kate exclaimed jumping to her feet to turn away from him. "I was terrified of being found out, that's why I couldn't tell you or anyone else the truth."

"What made you so scared you thought you couldn't trust me with the truth Kate?" Harry asked anxiously.

"It's not that I couldn't trust you with the truth, it's just that I didn't wan the truth leaking out somehow. It's all Lark's fault! He caused all this to happen to me!" Kate cried sadly, sighing and composing herself before continuing. "I suppose I had better explain myself then. Well, around eight years ago when I seven years old and no more than a child my elder brother Lark Adair had taken me out to London from our home in the countryside to do some Christmas shopping on Christmas Eve. As we were attempting to hail a taxi to drive us home, all hell broke loose. In a fit of holiday spirits a group of Death Eaters that had not been captured decided to start blasting the muggles shopping for last minute presents. Lark shoved me inside a broken down phone booth and magically sealed the doors shut so I couldn't get hurt as he went to go help the muggles. He was killed that day before my eyes by Voldermort's supporters. By the time the Ministry of magic got to the scene and let me out of the phone booth it was too late to save Lark. I gave up magic at that moment and moved to American after seeing that Dumbledore took my wand and Lark's to keep the safe up here at the school so no one could ever destroy or use them. I had nothing but Lark before the day he was killed. Our parent's had been killed by Voldermort during the war and so Lark took care of me and raised me up right teaching me to do magic up until the day he died and I gave it up."

"Kate, I'm sorry." Harry whispered. "I didn't know."

"No one knew, no one was supposed to know." Kate sighed shutting her eyes against the tears that were fighting their way out of her body. "I just wanted to forget but Dumbledore says its unwise to let all my magic drain away and forced me to come here to pick studying magic back up. I had no choice."

"I'm here for you Kate, I hope you know that." Harry cooed hugging Kate. Kate wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and cried herself out into his shoulder as the hours flew by. When Kate had stopped crying finally, neither of them moved. They looked out over the lake together as it grew darker and later into the day, the two of the together sharing Kate's sadness so she didn't have to bare it alone anymore.

"Harry I have to ask you something and I want a truthful answer from you." Kate advised Harry swiftly, wasting no time getting to the point like all American's... they always jump right to the point. "Are you in love with that boy I saw you kissing or not?"

()()()()()()Page Break ya'll! I'm a cowgirl! Ha, just kidding everyone!

Okay, some of the Kate jokes may sound like I'm making fun of American's or whatever, but I'm an American and proud to be one so don't get the wrong idea about that. Alright, I hope you found the reason Kate's at Hogwarts good enough and all that... poor Lark, only in the story for about a paragraph and he's dead at that.

Okay, if you didn't like the whole "I had a brother named Lark who was killed so I gave up magic" bit/explanation please tell me. I thought it was rather clever but then again it could just be me I suppose. For example, you could totally hate it but I won't know that you hate it unless you tell me in a review or a personal message. Get the point? PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER FOR ME! I love reviews and it makes me so sad when I don't get any reviews. Reviews make me so happy I continue to write more and add more chapters for you to review.

Well then, please review and all that good stuff, okay? I love reviews! These person/people with the best review(s) gets a kiss from one of the characters! The winner(s) will be announced next chapter along with who won a kiss from who. All you have to do to win is tell me what you think Harry will say and which character you'd like a kiss from and why if you win the contest. Let the contest begin!


	5. Draco's Delemna And Two Pitiful Pleas

Hee he, back again I am! Sorry, having a little Yoda moment you know? Maybe you don't, but just go with me on this. Saying things half backwards like Yoda is fun! Anyway, I hope you like this new addition to my story.

Okay… this will regretfully be my last chapter of this particular story of mine. All of you are awesome for reading and reviewing this and my other chapters on this story – I thank you for it most graciously! You all rock SO much!

Enough depressing stuff! Time to tell the winners of the contest! The winners of the character kisses are as follows:

**fifespice** wins a kiss from Cedric because she's the only one who's ever brought him up in a review!

**LAUREN-THE-FAiRYxx** and **unforgivable curse caster **get kisses from Draco... LUCKY!

**everfire **gets a kiss from Harry... AND me! You're awesome darling! Lol

No other Ron/Ginny/or Hemione kisses because no one else gave a good, decent, seriously-told-me-what-they-thought review so there you go!

**On with the show!... for the last time! (sobs)**

Chapter 5

(Harry POV)

"_Harry I have to ask you something and I want a truthful answer from you." Kate had said jumping right to the point. "Are you in love with that boy I saw you kissing or not?"_

"Kate." I started, unsure of what to say. No matter what I said to her, someone would end up getting hurt. If I was truthful one of them would be hurt emotionally, and if I fibbed the other experienced the pain.

"Just answer me Harry! I need to know how you feel! Which one do you love Harry, me or that pale boy?" Kate asked stiffly, her eyes loosing their characteristic glimmer of hope and happiness that I had always seen glinting there. It looked like that part of Kate had died and I couldn't help but feel like I had killed that happiness and hope with what I had done in the Hospital Wing. "I just want to know who has control over your heart Harry. Is it too much to ask for it to be me; is it unreasonable to hope that it's me that's in your heart?"

I stared deeply into her eyes making up my mind in an instant. I had to put her out of her pain and answer…

"Kate listen, I…" I began but the hand that suddenly gripped my shoulder threw me off course. Turning I came face to face with Ginny, who was panting. "Ginny, what is it? Is something wrong?"

"It's Malfoy, something's wrong with him." Ginny said through bursts of deep breaths. She must have run all the way from the Hospital Wing through the entire castle looking everywhere for me to tell me that Draco needed me. "Madam Pomfrey doesn't know what to do for him, she's never seen anything like this before or so she said."

"Oh God, I need to go to him! He needs me to be there!" I said anxiously as I scrambled up from where I had been sitting on the grass, running pell-mell toward the open castle doors with Ginny. I heard Kate running after me but didn't turn to look. Either she wanted to make sure Draco was alright or she really wanted an answer right at this very moment. Kate didn't matter right then, all that mattered was that I got to Draco in time.

"Oh! Potter, Weasley, Adair! Please don't come any closer that you have to it might be dangerous!" Madam Pomfrey called as the three of us rushed into the hospital room. What I saw nearly made me swoon, and I am so not the swooning type. I mean, I am a boy after all but never mind that. Ginny grabbed my arm protectively, steadying me so that I didn't fall to the floor in my horror. Kate grabbed my other arm to hold me back as I went to run to him, to help him.

Draco was lying in the same bed as when I had left him earlier that morning in a heavy sweat – sorta of. It depends on if it is considered lying down if a person's body is twitching and twisting and writhing around on the bed, his back arching painfully high as he screamed in his sleep. How anyone could sleep through that was amazing to me. Draco was in intense pain from the look flitting across his handsome face as I watched him from where Ginny and Kate stood holding me back so I didn't run to his side.

(End POV)

"Stop struggling Harry! There's nothing you can do that Madam Pomfrey can't – if there's any hope she'll find it and help him!" Kate said sternly. If anyone had been paying attention to her face, they might have noticed the imminent smirk resting on her face. If anyone had seen it they might have become suspicious of whether or not Kate and her recently discovered wand had anything to do with this. But no one saw her face, Ginny and Harry were both too busy watching Madam Pomfrey struggle with Draco in terror and dismay. "Ginny, we gotta get Harry out of here."

"You're right whoever-you-are. We should all get out of here." Ginny said grateful for a reason to leave as they combined their strength to pull Harry out of the Hospital Wing with some difficulty.

"No, Draco needs me!" Harry shouted trying to pull away from them. "He needs me to be there with them! I have to stay with him!"

"No Harry, its best if you don't stay in there." Hermione said suddenly from behind them. Apparently, Ron and Hermione had seen everyone rushing into the castle and decided to follow in case they were needed and just caught up as they were leaving. Both seemed to have caught a glimpse of Draco's writhing body through door as the other's opened it to drag Harry out. "It's not a good idea for you to say there. You'll only be doing yourself harm and be getting yourself depressed. It's distressing to have to stand aside and be apart form him when he needs you Harry, but it's the best thing you could do for him right now."

"He wouldn't want you to be upset over him mate." Ron said kindly, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. They could all see tears in Harry's eyes as he looked up into all their faces in turn.

"Thanks guys, you're all right of course." Harry said softly. Ginny and Kate let Harry go and thankfully he didn't go rushing back into the Hospital Wing like they thought he would. "Let's go back to the common room then. I'm sure Madam Pomfrey will send word when he's well enough for us to see of if he gets any worse."

"And if she doesn't send for you I will." Ginny said determinedly. "I'll stay here and sit outside the door in case she comes out. Don't worry about me. I'm not as close to Draco as you all are so it doesn't upset me nearly as much to see him like this as it does for you. When Malfoy gets well enough for you all to see him I'll come get you."

"Thank you Ginny!" Harry smiled grimly down at her, hugging her against his chest before turning to walk with the others back to the common room. "Wait a second, Kate can't come with us."

"Well why can't I Harry?" Kate asked, her hands returning to her hips as she tapped her foot at the injustice of it all.

"You aren't in Gryffindor house so you can't come inside." Hermione said quickly so Harry didn't have to – Kate was glaring daggers at Harry. "I'm sorry but that's just how it is Kate."

"Oh come on you two, think about it reasonably! I'm sure if we cover her ears so she doesn't hear the password it will be fine." Ron said happily. Hermione glared at Ron and marched off with Harry right behind her leaving Ron to look sadly over at Kate. "Is it something I said?"

Two hours later found Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Kate sitting in the common room around the fire waiting for news of Draco's condition from Ginny who had yet to turn up. That meant Malfoy couldn't have gotten any worse, or so they thought anyways. Hermione sat asleep in Ron's lap as Ron stroked her hair softly, Kate sat on the floor at their feet teasing Crookshanks with a bit of string she had procured out of the end of her wand, while Harry sulked in the chair closest to the fire thinking about whether or not he should jump in. Harry had almost given up hope when Ginny reappeared in the common room through the portrait hole, exhausted from having run all the way from the Hospital Wing for the second time that day.

"What is it?" Kate asked once no one else did. Harry was too nervous to speak though he opened his mouth to try, but nothing came out while Ron was waking a drowsy Hermione up. "What news do you have for us?"

"Harry, I'm so sorry!" Ginny said bursting into tears and burying her face in her hands. Harry rose from the chair and went to her, confused as she placed a comforting hand on Harry's arm. "Draco's gone Harry."

"_He'll pay for taking Harry from me!" Kate growled from the girl's bathroom near the Hospital Wing. She placed a picture of Draco Malfoy on the sink in front of her and concentrated hard on him with her minds eye as she raised her wand. "What shall I do to him? A curse to make him puke his guts out or one to make him go mentally insane or better yet the curse of intense pain? Better still, why not all three one after the other?" _

_Kate swirled her wand through the air speaking harsh spells and casting cruel curses as she did so on the poor unsuspecting boy still sleeping wrapped up in Harry's arms. Not that anyone would notice anything was wrong until noon tomorrow thanks to the special timer spell Kate had cast to not let the side effects of her spell be known until noon the next day._

"_And for my final trick, something particularly nasty of my own design." Kate smiled wickedly as she cast the final songlike curse on the sleeping boy who still didn't know the pain he had unintentionally caused her by falling love with Harry. "Draco Malfoy will come to curse the day he ever laid eyes on my Harry. I already lost one person I loved, my poor brother Lark, and I'm not about to loose Harry too!"_

_Kate walked out of the bathroom, erasing all traces of her spell-casting with a lazy flick of her wand before returning to bed. No one would ever know what she had done to him, at least not until it was too late to help him anyways._

"What do you mean gone?" Harry asked, shocked. Harry's whole little world was swiftly falling away from him as he sunk slowly into the quicksand of sadness inside the black hole that had swallowed his heart. "He can't be dead!"

"Not dead, Draco's still alive for now. That's not what I meant by gone at all." Ginny said quickly. "He's been taken to St. Mungo's. There was nothing more Madam Pomfrey could do for him. Professor McGonagall said she would take any of us up to visit him if we wanted to go and say goodbye. She said she'd wait down in the entrance hall for ten minutes before she leaves."

"Goodbye?" Harry squeaked. "Why would we say goodbye?"

"They don't think he'll make it." Ginny sobbed into his shoulder. "Madam Pomfrey said someone went and jinxed Malfoy somehow while he was still healing and she doesn't know the counter jinx or even what spell the cast over him. According to her, it seems like there are several curses on him and she can only undo a few of them. The main problem is the main curse."

"What is the main curse?" Hermione asked from where she sat in Ron's lap, her arms around his neck as tears fell slowly down her face.

"It's an unofficial curse, not Ministry approved so she doesn't know what to do. Professor McGonagall had a go too but could figure it out either. Apparently only the person who cast the spell can reverse it, but we don't know who cast the spells to begin with."

"I'm going." Harry said pulling away from Ginny to run to his dormitory and get his cloak. "Who else is going?"

"You should go alone." Ron said suddenly. "He needs you, not us."

"Not, if you want to come I'm sure he'd appreciate you being there." Harry said stopping at the door.

"No, go alone." Hermione said, getting up from Ron's lap to hug him and whisper her next words in his ear. "He loves you, not us. Don't you ever forget that he loves you."

"Thank you." Harry whispered back before rushing up to his dormitory. As Harry rummaged through his cloak to find his cloak he heard footsteps behind him but thought nothing of it until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around he saw Kate standing there with tears in her eyes. "Kate, what are you doing in the boy's dormitories?"

"You can't go Harry." Kate said grimly, kneeling down in front of Harry to take the cloak from his hands. "I don't want you to go, I want you to stay here with me."

"I can't do that Kate, Draco needs me to be there for him. He needs me!" Harry said trying to take his cloak back but Kate refused to let it go. Kate had tears in her eyes again but this time Harry didn't comfort her, so vast was the hurt inside his own heart. "Let go Kate, I have to hurry or Professor McGonagall leaves without me! Let go of my cloak!"

"No!" Kate shouted back. "You have to stay with me! I need you Harry, not that pale little gay-wad! He's a worm, an unimportant little prick!"

"No one makes fun of Draco in front of me! He's not a prick you bitch, let go!" Harry yelled back, venom dripping from his every word as he jerked the cloak from her hands as he headed for the door as he pulled it on. "Shut the hell up Kate, you don't even know him! He needs me and you're just being selfish, you little American brat!"

"Is this my answer then Harry?" Kate asked calmly from the floor. "Is this the answer I get for giving you my heart?"

"I guess it is." Harry said roughly, unfeeling and uncaring of her feelings. "I love Draco, I always have and I always will. I kissed you before we got together, but even then I knew I loved him. I was just too afraid to tell him. I belong with Draco."

And then he was gone.

(Harry POV)

"Can I go in and see him?" I asked the healer outside Draco's room. She nodded sadly as I rushed inside the room and over to Draco's side. He looked terrible, like he'd been through hell and back. It nearly tore my heart apart to see him like this. Paler than usual, his eyes still shut, cold sweat covering his face and arms and his hands shaking made it seem as though Draco was just barely clinging on to life. I gingerly took his hand in mine, careful not to wake him with my sobs. Leaning forward I kissed him gently on the forehead, my tears falling down onto his face as I did.

"Harry." I looked down at Draco's face to see his eyes open and staring up at me.

"Oh Draco, did I wake you?" I asked. He shook his head, but even so I knew I had whether or not he was willing to admit it. In a way I was glad I had just so I could talk to him again, even if the healers thought it may be the last chance I ever got to do so…

"Is something bothering you?" Draco asked me suddenly in his raspy voice. Even when he was in St. Mungo's I can first to him over his own health.

"Yeah, something is bothering me. Draco I need to tell you something." I said. And I told him everything – about how I had once kissed Kate before we went out, about how I had visited her every summer since I had kissed her, about how I had faked the fainting spell, everything. "I'm so sorry Draco, I just didn't want anyone to get hurt. I never loved her, it was only the one kiss that summer night I swear! I read love you Draco! Please forgive me!"

"You kissed her." Draco said slowly, more to himself than to me. I bit my lower lip mournfully, looking away from him across the room in my anguish at the way Draco was taking the news I was giving him. "And you faked the fainting spell that had everyone so worried."

"Yes, I did. I just wasn't thinking I guess." I sighed unhappily. "You've got to forgive me Draco. I love you so much more than anything or anyone else in the world. I couldn't bear it if you said you hated me! I'd rather die than have you say you don't love me anymore!"

"Quiet Harry, calm down would you?" Draco giggled. He actually giggled at my sadness! He giggled and laughed at me, his hands squeezing mine. "I understand it was tearing you up inside to keep this from me and that you're obviously sorry about it so no harm done again. We weren't technically together then anyways so it wasn't truly cheating. But I swear to you right here, if I ever find out you've been kissing anyone other than me now that we're together I swear I'll get out of this hospital bed and go bitch-slap them until they're senseless!"

"That's the Draco I know." I smiled halfheartedly kissing him of the cheek. "We gotta get you better so you can come back to Hogwarts."

"That's gonna be harder than it sounds Harry." Draco smiled weakly before going into a coughing fit into his pillow. "Apparently I've been poisoned."

"Poisoned!" I said feebly, all hope leaving me. How had someone poisoned him while he was IN THE HOSPITAL WING! "What kind of poison?"

"They aren't sure. Seems to be unique in the fact that one minute I'm fine and the next I'm leaning over the edge of the bed sick as a dog vomiting into a bucket or all over the floor depending on which side of the bed I lean over. It's messing with my brain too. It's giving me a killer headache and occasionally my brain just shuts down. The healers seem to think my body is rejecting the poison more than it should and that's why the symptoms are so bad – my body is fighting it too hard or something leading to a shutdown eventually I suppose. Harry, I'm scared, I don't want to die."

"You won't die Draco, don't worry." I said trying to hold back my tears from him as not to upset him more than he already was with these people all telling him he was going to die. Those morons! You don't just tell people they're going to die and then leave them alone to soak it all in, that's just wrong. "I'm here now, I'm gonna help you get better, okay?"

"What can we do though Harry?" Draco asked as he entered another coughing fit that wracked his whole weak body and left him panting in my arms as I held him against me.

"You can't do anything, only I can." Kate said stepping into the room and shutting the door behind her carefully. She walked over to us raising her wand as she went to point it at Draco and muttered something low and songlike under her breath. A pale yellow glow surrounded Draco's body and he gasped as it washed over him as Kate continued to mutter and sing alternately quietly. When she finally lowered her wand Draco's body shuddered once before he closed his eyes leaning back against the pillows falling dead asleep. "There, it's finished now."

"What did you do to him Kate?" I shouted at her, grabbing her by the color of her shirt with both hands to drag her face close to mine to look furiously into her eyes. "What did you do?"

"I cast the spells on him so I could have you for myself!" Kate shouted back pulling away from Harry. "But it's all over now that I know he holds your heart. I undid the curse I put on him that I made myself so stop worrying so much. He'll be fine come tomorrow morning, just let him sleep for the time being."

"You did this to him?" I asked slowly. "I had no idea you cared about me that much."

"Well I do, but it doesn't matter now. He won your heart already." Kate sighed heading for the door. "I'm going back to America where I belong. I confessed what I did to Dumbledore and he snapped my wand, so I have no reason to stay in London anymore. I'm going home. Goodbye Harry."

"Bye Kate, and thanks for lifting the spell. I really do love him." I said as she shut the door. Draco opened his eyes slowly and looked up at me. "Go back to sleep Draco."

"Will you stay here with me Harry?" Draco asked me as I took his hand in my own. "Please?"

"Of course I will Draco." I smiled down at him giving him a peck on the cheek as he closed his eyes. "I'll never leave you again, I promise."

**_()()()()()()The End()()()()()()_**

Aw, it's over! Well how did you all like it? Please review and tell me how you felt about it. That's why we write stories after all – to make people happy or to make them fell the mood of the particular story. In short, we write to make people feel. And I fell like getting a bunch of reviews Lol. I might do another Harry Potter story soon. Ta ta!


	6. The Party Meets The End

I know I said it was over... but I really really REALLY wanted to add one more chapter! Lol Hope you don't mind!

Chapter 7: The ACTUAL End

* * *

"I thought Harry said seven thirty? Ron, are you sure that's what time he said?" Hermione asked Ron, stopping in her relentless pacing the length of the common room.

"Of course he said seven thirty, I think. And besides, sit down before you wear a hole in the floor!" Ron said with a laugh, pushing his girlfriend down into a chair. She smiled at him, her foot tapping nervously. Ron sighed, giving her up as a bad job and sitting down himself. "Harry said they'd be here at seven thirty and they will! They have a whole ten minutes Hermione, so calm down already."

"But no one else has shown up yet! How are we going to have a surprise get well party for Draco if no one comes? He's been in St. Mungo's for almost a month and he's finally getting out today." Hermione said whinely. "The guest need to get here right now! The spell on the portrait hole so all houses could come for this one night and everything!"

"They'll get here, calm down hermione. You're party is gonna be perfect, don't worry." Ron said softly, going to her and kissing her lightly on the lips before going to stand by the portrait hole as it opened and people came rushing inside. "Hey hermione, looks like they finally showed up."

"Oh thank God!" Hermoine sighed, flopping back in her chair as everyone that knew either Harry or Draco came fully inside the room. "Okay everyone, could I have your attention please?"

N one listened to her, they went on chatting aimlessly with each other, not caring that she was shouting at them. Even when she stood up on the arm of one of the armchairs by the fire they ignored her. She gave Ron a pleading look.

"Oi, shut up and pay attention for a minute would you?" Ron shouted over the noise. Everyone fell silent and turned to look at Hermoine.

"Thank you." Hermoine said to him, smiling. She cleared her throat loudly and began. "Thank you all for coming here today for this party. I know everyone's excited to get started and have a good time but first we all need to be as silent as possible until Harry and Draco get here - this is a surprise party after all. So, if everyone could gather in the corner so you can't be seen from the portrait hole and says quiet we should be good. They'll be arriving any minute so hurry!"

They was a muuurmur of agreement around the crowd as they hurried to comply with her request, the many different houses fighting to get into place. Suddenly footsteps could he heard outside the portrait hole, stopping just outside them. Everyone fell as silent as possible, Hermione extinguishing the lambs with a wave of her wand. Two people were shilloutted against the black and the light coming in from the portrait hole behind them, the smaller being supported slightly by the taller one.

"Hello? Where is everybody?" Harry asked the dark as he shuffled forwards, his hand on Draco's elbow supporting him as he walked into the center of the room. "I'm sure I told them seven thirty..."

"It doesn't matter if Weasly and Granger are here to greet me or not Harry, I've still got you." Draco said softly, his hand coming up nd threading in Harry's long black hair bringing Harry's head down to his in a fiery kiss. The lights suddenly burst into life again everyone shouting 'SURPRISE!' but stopping short at the sight of their friends kissing each other. A few people sniggered quietly, a girl or two sobbed at the sight of their hero kissing another boy, Ron shaking his head with a sigh as Hermione hung her head in a fit of laughter.

"Oh, um look at everyone Draco. they came after all I guest." Harry laughed putting an arm around Draco's waist with a small smile.

"Yeah, I guess so." Draco blushed. "Hey everyone, thanks for coming... I guess. Could've done without you all seeing that last bit but no harm done I suppose."

"Let's get this party started!" George Weasly called out to the appreciative roars of the assembled crowd. Music flooded the room, food appeared out of no where, people began to talkk, dance, and sing umungst themselves leaving Draco with Ron and Hermione as Harry rushed off to grab Draco a chair.

"Thanks Gran- I mean, Hermione. I know this was all your doing. I appreciate it, you know." Draco said look awkward. "That was surprisingly difficult to say."

"What was?" Hermoine asked him.

"Well, the thanking bit." Draco smirked at her. She burst out laughing, Draco and Ron laughing as well as Harry joined them.

"Talking about me behiung my back are we?" Harry joked, sitting down in the chair and pulling Draco down to sit in his lap. Draco giggled, nuzzling his head into Harry's shoulder affectionately. "Aw, I love you Draco."

"I love you too Harry." Draco smiled, kissing Harry on the lips again. Hermione grabbed Ron by the arm and led him away from the couple to give them a little privacy. "So have you heard from Kate?"

"Yeah I have actually." Harry said grimly. "She sent me something to give to you actually."

"It's not another curse is it?" Draco asked hesitantly as Harry pulled a long thin box out of an inside pocket of his cloak. Draco took it with trembling fingers and opened it, the contents falling into his lap. "She didn't really-"

"She did." Harry said softly, kissing Draco on the top of his blonde head.

"She snapped her wand." Draco smiled to himself, secretly relieved she could do no more damage to him or anyone else. He picked up the fragmented bits of wood and ribbon that had oce been Kate's wand and stuck them back in the thin box, hugging it against him chest. "I'm keeping this. I don't know why, but it seems important."

"It is important Draco, for more reason than one." Harry smiled. Draco gave him a perplexed look and he continued to explain. "You see, she can do you no more harm. She's stuck in America without magic, and believe me I went and made sure she made it back to America. She won't be seeing London ever again. And most importantly, it shows our progress as a couple Draco, what the two of us have been through together."

"That's true." Draco smiled, kissing Harry on the neck slightly as his eyes slid shut, falling asleep craddled in Harry's arms in the middle of his own party. Harry kissed his hair lightly, leaning back in his chair with the ne he loved held tightly in his arms, his happiness complete.

* * *

There. That's the last time I'm ending this one, okay? Lol I wasn't happy with the last ending, and I finally just sat down and wrote the alternative ending as I like to call it! Review please! Love you all!!! 


End file.
